


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 11

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Key</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 11

_December 2012_

“Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Before you go, I-“ Kurt pauses.

Blaine is pretty sure he stops breathing in the intervening seconds between Kurt’s sentences.

“I wanted to, well, I know we’re not together anymore, and you may have broken my trust, but you being around for my dad when I’m not? That’s really special. You’re a good person Blaine. I want you to know that you’ll always be welcome here.”

Almost solemnly, Kurt hands Blaine a key.

Blaine blinks back sudden tears. “Is this?”

“I know you won’t be back here very often or anything but-“

Kurt is cut off by Blaine, suddenly upon him, gripping him fiercely tight in a hug.

He presses his face into Kurt’s neck and Kurt feels a slight dampness there.

“Thank you,” Blaine whispers. In his head he says, _thank you for giving me hope._


End file.
